


in which kanji has gay thoughts

by Yosu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, or maybe heehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: “Nothing really, actually.” Yosuke answers softly, rubbing his nose. “I guess… I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, y’know?”I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji (one-sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	in which kanji has gay thoughts

Usually, conversations with Yosuke are awkward for Kanji. Most of the time, it’s just shooting the shit --  _ how the textile shop is doing, school, games they’ve played recently, best way to knock out shadows.  _ Just normal guy things, typically.

They meet by the hill near the gazebo, on a day where the Investigation Team doesn’t meet at Junes -- especially considering they just saved Rise a few days ago, and Teddie needs his ‘alone time’ to ‘train’, some weird shit like that.

Yosuke leans back, his pretty smile as always, taking a deep breath. “I wonder if Rise’s persona could read minds.”

“Huh? Why’s that, senpai?”

“Nothing really, actually.” Yosuke answers softly, rubbing his nose. “I guess… I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, y’know?”

_ I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.  _ Kanji thinks, feeling his face flush. Despite Yosuke’s… discomfort, towards  _ men attracted to men  _ (or just gay guys, Kanji realizes, which works well enough as an umbrella term), Kanji couldn’t help but feel himself attracted to the fellow male persona user.

“‘M. Guess so.” Is what Kanji answers, which is safer than out and confessing his feelings. “I’d probably hear from people is them shittin’ on how I look. But that shit doesn’t really affect me anymore.” Which is a lie, mostly. At some level, he does care --  _ he cares a lot,  _ but it still feels… comfortable, to ignore it.

Yosuke stretched his arms -- probably meaning he probably wants to go home.

Which is good for Kanji. He feels like if they talked longer, he would say something  _ mortifying. _

**Author's Note:**

> theres not enough sfw yosukan fics on ao3, i will fix this,


End file.
